Happy Virus
by rizd.o12
Summary: Bagaimana jika dua Happy Virus bertemu dan saling membantu? Mungkinkah bisa saling memberikan kebahagiaan? \ CHANBAEK EXO and others \ GS \ ONESHOOT


**Title:**

**Happy Virus**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Byun Baekhyun (EXO/Girl)**

**- Park Chanyeol (EXO/Boy)**

**~CHANBAEK~**

**and others..**

**you can find it by yourself..**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Friendship**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana jika dua ****_Happy Virus_**** bertemu dan saling membantu? Mungkinkah bisa saling memberikan kebahagiaan?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Baekhyun milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol milik Baekhyun.**

**Story ini 100% milik author**

**.**

**Annyeong~~**

**ini FF ChanBaek pertamaku. Just Fluffy dan gak istimewa sebenarnya.**

**cuma coba-coba bikin ChanBaek aja.**

**semoga ada yang mau baca. hehe**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sunday Morning..._

Siapa yang tak menyukai Minggu pagi?

Sepertinya hampir semua orang menyukai Minggu pagi. Saat dimana seluruh aktivitas bisa diistirahatkan sejenak, dan penat di otak bisa ditinggalkan untuk sementara.

Menyenangkan sekali kan saat sudah berjumpa Minggu pagi?

.

.

Hal itu juga yang dirasakan seorang gadis berpipi bakpau yang sangat imut.

Ia sudah membayangkan bahwa Minggu paginya akan berjalan indah. Ia berniat tak akan membuka matanya setidaknya sampai siang menjemput.

Gadis bernama lengkap Kim Minseok itu semalam begadang untuk menyelesaikan proposal tugas akhirnya yang harus dikonsultasikan Senin pagi besok. Ia adalah mahasiswa di Seoul National University (SNU). Tepatnya berada di Fakultas Teknik dan mengambil Jurusan Arsitektur. Semalam ia harus lembur karena dosen pembimbing tugas akhirnya sudah sangat cerewet untuk menagih proposalnya.

.

Tapi khayalan Minseok tentang Minggu pagi yang indah akhirnya lenyap usai sepupunya yang berbeda marga dengannya, bertamu saat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 07.30 KST.

Sepupunya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke kamarnya, lalu tertawa dan mengoceh tak jelas.

Ingin rasanya ia memberi lem pada bibir tipis sepupu yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu agar ia berhenti bicara.

.

"Luhan _eonni _bilang padaku bahwa ada _discount eyeliner _sampai 70% di Lotte Department Store!"

"..."

"Aku sangat senang saat mendengar kabar itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau aku ajak pergi kesana. Ia lebih memilih kencan dengan kekasihnya. Lalu Tao juga tidak mau pergi. Katanya ia akan ke kebun binatang untuk menjenguk kembarannya -panda-"

"..."

"Minseokkie _eonni.._ayo temani aku pergi kesana! Nanti aku traktir bakpau di kedai bakpau favoritmu"

"..."

Belasan menit Baekhyun mengoceh sepihak.

Minseok tentu mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, tapi ia sama sekali tak berminat membalas ocehan gadis penggemar _eyeliner _itu.

Ia terus bergelung dengan selimut dan berpura-pura tidur. Meskipun ia tak bisa tidur karena suara Baekhyun yang cempreng itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Minseokkie _eonni..."_

Baekhyun terus mencoba membangunkan Minseok dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan semok kakak sepupunya itu.

"_Eonni, ireona! _Ayo tem–"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KELUAR DARI KAMARKU DAN TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Dan seketika bibir tipis Baekhyun terkatup rapat mendengar bentakan keras Minseok.

_Poor _Baekhyun.

Minseok sering mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena harus memiliki sepupu _Happy Virus _macam Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan berisik. Menyebalkan sekali!

Dengan langkah lemas, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Minseok. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Minggu pagi yang tak menyenangkan juga dialami oleh Kim Joonmyeon. Ia juga seorang mahasiswa di SNU tapi di Fakultas Bisnis dan Administrasi.

Saat ini pria berwajah teduh itu sedang menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas dan ke bawah sesuai dengan pergerakan seorang pria yang sedang lompat-lompat di atas kasurnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL TURUN DARI KASURKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Pria yang tadinya asyik melompat-lompat itu akhirnya hanya memamerkan cengiran super lebarnya pada Joonmyeon yang barusan berteriak.

Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu merupakan _hoobae _kurang ajar dari Kim Joonmyeon.

Ya, mereka sama-sama berada di Fakultas Bisnis dan Administrasi di SNU.

Bedanya, Joonmyeon merupakan mahasiswa rajin dan teladan. Sedangkan Chanyeol merupakan mahasiswa yang super santai dan terkesan tak pernah serius.

Chanyeol segera turun dari kasur putih Joonmyeon dan berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon yang duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"_Mianhae, hyung. _Aku hanya senang karena akhirnya aku terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket fakultas kita!", kata Chanyeol dengan masih setia memamerkan cengiran mengerikannya –bagi Joonmyeon–

Joonmyeon hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya melihat ulah _hoobae _menyebalkan itu.

Apa karena terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket, pria bertubuh sangat tinggi itu jadi punya hak untuk mendatangi rumah Joonmyeon pagi-pagi begini? Apalagi tak hanya sekedar mendatangi, tapi juga mengacak-acak kamarnya.

Sungguh keterlaluan!

.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi kapten tim basket? Kenapa tidak Kris _sunbae_? Atau Sehun?", tanya Joonmyeon dengan malas.

"Kris _sunbae _kan sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sibuk mempersiapkan tugas akhirnya. Sedangkan Sehun baru mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Tentu aku yang paling pantas mendapatkan posisi itu", jawab Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Joonmyeon hanya mendengus malas. Kenapa juga dulu ia yang menjadi _mentor_ KHUSUS untuk Chanyeol pada saat OSPEK? Itu membuatnya menjadi terus 'ditempeli' oleh pria _Happy Virus _tingkat akut itu.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Yixing untuk mengerjakan tugas setelah ini", ucap Joonmyeon.

"_MWO? _Ke rumah Yixing _noona? _Kau yakin untuk mengerjakan tugas? Kau yakin itu bukan kencan? Tapi mungkin memang bukan kencan sih. _Hyung _kan terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Padahal _hyung _sud– "

"TUTUP MULUT BESARMU, DAN PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!"

Nyali Chanyeol menciut begitu mendengar bentakan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sendiri sekarang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya akibat baru saja membentak Chanyeol dengan suara keras.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Monday Morning..._

Mayoritas orang akan merasa malas saat hari Senin menyapa. Tapi rupanya itu perkecualian untuk Baekhyun.

Gadis bermarga Byun yang merupakan mahasiswa SNU tepatnya di Fakultas Kedokteran itu rupanya super semangat menjalani paginya.

Hal itu terlihat dari senyum lebar yang ia suguhkan di sepanjang lorong menuju kelasnya. Ia tak jarang menyapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Baik yang dikenalnya, maupun yang tidak dikenalnya. Sangat ramah bukan?

.

Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di kelasnya.

Mata sipitnya mendapati sahabat karibnya sudah duduk manis di dalam kelas.

Do Kyungsoo, nama sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka masih menjadi siswa di _Middle School. _Keduanya terus menjadi teman sekelas sampai sekarang. Sampai menjadi mahasiswa.

Benar-benar persahabatan yang indah kan? Mereka selalu bersama..

Tapi sahabatnya yang bermata bulat itu tak sendirian. Gadis berambut hitam se-pinggang itu sedang bersama seorang pria tinggi, tampan, dan berkulit _tan._

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Ehem..bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?", tanya Baekhyun. Dua sosok yang tadinya asyik bercanda itu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

Ya. Kyungsoo dan pria yang duduk di sampingnya –Kim Jongin– adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Jongin merupakan mahasiswa SNU juga, tapi berada di Fakultas Musik.

Entah karena takdir atau apa, mereka bisa berjumpa saat keduanya menjadi mahasiswa baru hingga akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang langgeng sampai sekarang ini.

Mungkin mereka berjodoh.

Jongin setiap pagi selalu mengantar Kyungsoo sampai di kelasnya jika ia sendiri tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Seperti saat ini.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Padahal ia sudah lama berpacaran dengan Jongin, tapi tetap saja merona ketika digoda seperti itu.

"Kencan kami berjalan lancar, Baek. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Jadi memborong semua produk _eyeliner _kemarin?", tanya Kyungsoo. Mencoba menutupi rona merah di pipinya yang membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Kyungsoo, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Luhan _eonni_ membohongiku. Tidak ada _discount _disana. Nanti pulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku ke Fakultas Farmasi untuk memberikannya pelajaran!", kata Baekhyun sembari menggulung lengan kemeja warna _pink _nya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Haha. Kau benar-benar tetap seperti itu. Tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang sama", timpal Jongin, masih dengan usahanya untuk menahan tawa.

"Ya! Aku tahu kau mahasiswa jenius yang ada di kelas akselerasi saat di _High School _dulu dan sekarang menjadi satu angkatan denganku. Tapi tetap saja kau lebih muda dariku, Kim Jongin! Hormati aku!", kata Baekhyun sok serius.

Memang benar. Jika menurut usia, harusnya Jongin adalah _hoobae _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi otak jeniusnya membuat Jongin bisa lompat kelas dan sekarang menjadi se-angkatan dengan mereka.

"_Arraseo, _Baekhyun _noona. _Aku menghormatimu", balas Jongin. Lengkap dengan _gesture _hormat menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cengiran yang sangat lebar yang terpampang di wajah seorang pria tampan menghiasi salah satu ruang kelas di Fakultas Bisnis dan Administrasi.

"Jongdae-ya..ayo main _game _denganku mumpung kuliah sedang kosong", kata pria berwajah konyol itu.

"Diamlah, Park Chanyeol! Aku sedang mempersiapkan materi presentasi untuk tugas kuliah kita besok! Kau itu satu kelompok denganku tapi hanya menyusahkanku!", balas pria berwajah agak kotak bernama Kim Jongdae.

Chanyeol justru tersenyum lebih lebar dan lebih _idiot _lagi.

"Aku percaya pada Kim Jongdae yang jenius! Jadi, ayo tanding _game _dulu..", Chanyeol tetap merajuk manja.

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jongdae yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Jongdae berusaha mengabaikan sahabat tiangnya itu, tapi Chanyeol tetap menggoyangkan bahunya dan tetap berceloteh ria yang sangat mengganggu.

"PERGI KAU, PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! KAU ITU HANYA SELALU BERISIK DAN MENYUSAHKAN!", bentak Jongdae.

Chanyeol langsung diam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu jika saat ini sahabatnya yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu sedang sangat marah.

Dengan ekspesi wajah yang menyedihkan, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyibukkan diri dengan benda persegi panjang miliknya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar malas. Pergelangan tangan kanannya masih terasa sakit akibat ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun untuk mendatangi fakultas Luhan.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah berkutat dengan laptop putih miliknya. Ia mengerjakan tugas dari dosen _killer _nya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terus mengoceh tidak jelas pada Luhan. Ocehannya itu bukan ocehan pedas untuk menyalurkan amarah pada Luhan yang telah berbohong tentang _discount eyeliner_. Sama sekali bukan. Entah hilang kemana kemarahan Baekhyun yang tadi pagi.

Ia justru mengoceh seperti ini:

_"Jadi kemarin Tao bilang bahwa ia menggendong anak panda dan berfoto bersama"_

_"Kau tahu, eonni? Kulit Kim Jongin tambah hitam sekarang. Aku tidak tahu ia berjemur berapa tahun sampai bisa se-hitam itu"_

_"Minseok eonni sepertinya naksir pada seorang mahasiswa di Fakultas Bisnis dan Administrasi yang bersuara emas itu. Tapi meskipun suaranya bagus, wajahnya sangat kotak menurutku. Hahaha"_

Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari ocehan Baekhyun yang sangat tidak penting. Baekhyun terus bicara sambil diselingi tawa yang keras.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Gadis cantik sekaligus manis berambut warna _caramel _itu dari tadi hanya diam dengan laptopnya.

Ia adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sibuk dengan proposal tugas akhirnya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sebenarnya jengah pada sahabatnya itu.

Tapi Baekhyun seperti tidak sadar dan terus saja berisik.

"Hei..kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayolah kita mengobrol bersama..", Baekhyun mulai merajuk manja.

"Baek, aku harus serius dengan proposalku. Jangan ganggu aku", balas Luhan dengan cuek.

"_Eonni, _proposalnya nanti saja. Kemarin aku melihat boneka rusa yang sangat imut dan bes– "

"KUBILANG DIAM, BAEK! AKU SUDAH CUKUP FRUSTASI DENGAN REVISI PROPOSALKU, DAN KAU MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN FRUSTASI DENGAN SUARAMU YANG SANGAT BERISIK ITU!", bentak Luhan. Dadanya naik turun karena emosinya benar-benar meledak sekarang.

Kyungsoo kaget melihat Luhan yang sangat marah begitu. Ini baru pertama kalinya Luhan mengamuk seperti itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo paham bahwa saat ini Luhan dalam kondisi tertekan. Sangat tertekan. Dan Baekhyun memperburuk keadaan.

Baekhyun sendiri sekarang diam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan adalah sahabatnya yang tidak mudah marah. Tapi sekarang ia justru disembur dengan sangat pedas oleh Luhan.

Kaget?

Tentu saja. Baekhyun merasa sangat kaget.

Dengan masih berusaha menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?"

Teriakan Kyungsoo dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini masih siang. Masih pukul 2 siang. Untungnya matahari bersinar redup hingga kepala Baekhyun tak terbakar sekarang.

Gadis berkulit putih itu duduk sendirian di kursi taman. Ia duduk langsung di bawah sinar matahari yang redup karena di dekat kursi itu memang tak ada pohon yang cukup rindang yang siap memayungi Baekhyun.

Entahlah..mengapa Baekhyun memilih kursi itu padahal kursi-kursi yang lain berada di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk.

Air mata Baekhyun masih bertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun PoV

Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan _eonni _mengamuk seperti tadi? Apa aku salah bicara? Apa aku benar-benar mengganggunya?

Tapi kan ini sifatku. Luhan _eonni _sudah lama mengenalku. Dan kurasa ia sangat paham dengan sifatku. Tapi kenapa ia begitu marah tadi?

Dan aku juga baru ingat jika kemarin pagi Minseok _eonni _juga membentakku dengan sangat keras. Sebenarnya mereka kenapa? Apa salahku?

Hiks..hiks..

"Hei..kenapa kau menangis?"

Sebuah suara _bass _membuatku menolehkan kepalaku. Di samping kiriku sudah duduk seorang pria tinggi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_Anniya, gwaenchana..", _balasku. Aku berusaha menahan tangisku.

"Eh? Bukankah kau ini teman dari kekasih Sehun? Ehm..namamu Baek...Baek siapa ya?", tanya pria itu, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Aku mengamati wajah pria itu dengan lebih detail.

Oh iya! Ia ini kan _sunbae _nya Sehun! Sehun sendiri merupakan kekasih Luhan _eonni. _Kami pernah bertemu sekali saat pesta ulang tahun Luhan _eonni _beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Baekhyun. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau sendiri siapa? Maaf aku lupa namamu", jawabku sembari menggaruk pipiku sendiri. Kebiasaan kalau aku sedang gugup dan malu.

"Oh iya! Byun _Bacon_! Hahaha. Baekhyun maksudku. Aku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol. Kita seumuran jadi kurasa tidak perlu formal kan? Hahaha"

Aku mendengus sebal mendengarnya menyebutku _Bacon. _Menyebalkan sekali dia!

Dan lihat..senyum _idiot _nya itu memperburuk wajahnya. Apa ia tidak sadar bahwa senyumnya itu terlihat konyol?

"Ehm..jadi, kenapa kau menangis?", tanya Chanyeol.

Apa aku harus menceritakan masalahku padanya? Aku saja tak terlalu mengenalnya.

"Kau keberatan untuk bercerita ya?", tanyanya lagi setelah aku diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya bingung. Kemarin sepupuku membentakku dengan sangat keras. Lalu baru saja Luhan _eonni _melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sangat marah padaku", balasku dengan lemah.

Aku bisa melihat senyum lebar di wajah Chanyeol memudar. Mungkin ia iba melihat kondisiku.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?", tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Kurasa aku harus bercerita supaya merasa lebih lega.

"Kemarin pagi aku datang ke rumah sepupuku untuk mengajaknya pergi ke _mall. _Saat itu sepupuku sedang tidur karena katanya ia baru tidur pukul 2 pagi. Aku terus bicara dan mengajaknya pergi. Aku memaksanya untuk bangun. Akhirnya dia membentakku...", aku menghela nafas. Kulihat Chanyeol masih diam. Seperti menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku.

"Lalu tadi, aku datang ke fakultas Luhan _eonni. _Seperti biasa, aku mengajaknya mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menggubrisku dan sibuk dengan proposal tugas akhirnya. Lalu, ia juga membentakku dengan sangat keras. Padahal ia bukan tipe orang yang gampang marah", pungkasku.

Aku masih memandang Chanyeol dan terkejut karena pria jangkung itu justru tertawa bahagia.

Heei..apanya yang lucu? Aku sedang menceritakan kesedihanku. Kenapa malah tertawa?

"Hahaha. Kenapa kita bisa bernasib sama?", tanyanya.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Bernasib sama? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau tahu? Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Dimarahi dan dibentak oleh Joonmyeon _hyung _dan Jongdae", kata Chanyeol lagi.

Oke. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Joonmyeon. Tapi aku tahu siapa itu Jongdae. Jongdae adalah si pria kotak yang ditaksir oleh Minseok _eonni._

"Kemarin aku datang ke rumah Joonmyeon _hyung _dan bercerita bahwa aku terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket. Aku bercerita dengan sangat antusias. Tapi Joonmyeon _hyung _malah kesal dan membentakku..", kulihat Chanyeol menghirup udara sebelum lanjut bicara...

"Lalu tadi di kelas aku memaksa Jongdae untuk bermain _game _padahal ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan materi presentasi. Hasilnya, ia marah besar dan membentakku. Bukankah kita sama?", tanyanya.

Dahiku mengkerut bingung. Ia tertawa! Ya, tertawa sangat lebar!

Bagaimana ia bisa tertawa saat keadaan memprihatinkan seperti ini.

Kami memang senasib, tapi tak seharusnya ia tertawa bahagia seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu?", tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Hahaha. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Aku ini _Happy Virus. _Aku bisa menghibur orang lain, jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa menghibur diriku sendiri?", Chanyeol balas bertanya.

_Mwo? Happy Virus?_

Jadi ia juga punya julukan itu? Aku kira hanya aku yang diberi julukan itu oleh teman-temanku. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol juga memiliki julukan itu.

Tapi memang benar sih. _Happy Virus _seperti kami harusnya bisa menghibur diri sendiri. Toh selama ini kami bisa menghibur orang lain.

"Aku jadi menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya teman-teman kita marah karena sifat kita sebagai _Happy Virus _muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Teman-teman kita sedang sibuk tapi kita terlalu berisik dan mengganggu. Sepertinya begitu", Chanyeol tersenyum miris usai berkata lagi.

Aku baru menyadarinya. Sepertinya memang benar apa yang dikatakannya.

Aku terlalu heboh dan berisik. Padahal Minseok _eonni _dan Luhan _eonni _sedang tertekan dan butuh konsentrasi untuk tugas akhir mereka. Jadi mereka sangat mudah emosi. Apalagi aku yang terus mengajak mereka bicara.

_Aigoo.._aku baru paham sekarang.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya memang itu yang terjadi. Aku sendiri yang salah", kataku dengan suara lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus dan manis. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai lembut pipiku.

Heeei..apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia tidak sopan begini?

Tapi aku sama sekali tak menolak sentuhannya. Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman...

"Kita harus mencari waktu untuk minta maaf supaya masalah ini tak berlarut-larut", ucap Chanyeol. Ia masih terus membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Gomawo, _Chanyeol-ah..", kataku.

Kulihat Chanyeol menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?", tanyanya.

Aku terus tersenyum dan menangkup tangannya yang masih di pipiku.

"Terimakasih karena membuatku menyadari kesalahanku", jawabku.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut.

Aku merasa tenang melihat senyum itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh di hatiku saat melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang menenangkan...

Baekhyun PoV end

Author PoV

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya menghabiskan sore bersama.

Dengan tawa dan canda yang menyelimuti sore indah mereka.

_Duo Happy Virus _itu tentu tak sulit untuk saling menghibur dan saling membahagiakan.

Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan mobilnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya~"

Suara cempreng Baekhyun melengking di koridor kampus. Kyungsoo yang mendengar panggilan Baekhyun langsung berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepala.

"Dimana Jongin? Tumben ia tak mengantarmu sampai ke kelas?", tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan.

"Ini hari selasa, Baek. Hari ini ia juga ada kuliah pagi seperti kita", jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, pergi kemana kau kemarin?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku kemarin pergi ke taman, Kyung. Aku merenungi semuanya. Dan..aku minta maaf padamu karena kemarin sempat memaksamu ikut menemui Luhan _eonni _padahal kau ingin mengerjakan tugas", kata Baekhyun dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"_Gwaenchana. _Aku mengerti. Kau memang selalu bersemangat seperti itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lega karena Kyungsoo tak marah padanya.

"_Gomawo.._aku senang kau memaafkanku. Dan aku juga senang kau tidak marah padaku", kata Baekhyun.

"Oh iya. Apa kau ingin menemui Luhan _eonni _untuk meminta maaf? Aku bisa menemanimu nanti pulang kuliah", tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ehm..terimakasih untuk tawarannya, Kyung. Tapi nanti aku akan pergi dengan temanku. Nanti aku juga akan menemui Luhan _eonni _dengannya", balas Baekhyun. Berusaha agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kemarin memang diajak Chanyeol untuk pergi pulang kuliah nanti. Mereka berniat untuk meminta maaf pada teman-teman mereka bersama.

"Teman? _Nugu?"_

Baekhyun mendadak merasa malu karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingat teman Sehun yang datang ke pesta ulang tahun Luhan _eonni?", _tanya Baekhyun.

Mata Kyungsoo menerawang ke atas. Seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Teman Sehun yang berwajah _idiot _dan bertubuh super tinggi itu?"

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya menyebut Chanyeol seperti itu!"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membela orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo juga menampilkan _smirk _ala Jongin.

"Ehem..sepertinya sahabatku ini sedang jatuh cinta", goda Kyungsoo.

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit merona.

"A-apa katamu? Aku saja baru mengenalnya!"

Meskipun Baekhyun membantah, namun Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun gugup dan jadi salah tingkah.

Seringai di bibir Kyungsoo semakin terlihat jelas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan semangat menuju pintu gerbang fakultasnya.

Ia merasa lega karena tadi Jongin langsung menyeret Kyungsoo pergi sehingga Kyungsoo berhenti menggoda Baekhyun yang akan menemui Chanyeol.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun semakin cepat begitu melihat tubuh tinggi yang familiar sudah berdiri bersandar pada mobil hitamnya.

Sosok tinggi itu tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah menunggu lama?", tanya Baekhyun.

Sosok pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu menggeleng pelan.

"Baru 10 menit. _Kajja. _Kita ke Fakultas Farmasi dulu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Mereka akan menuju fakultas Luhan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah lemas. Ia tak bisa langsung bertemu Luhan karena kini Luhan sedang konsultasi dengan dosen pembimbingnya.

Terpaksa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunggu di depan ruang dosen.

.

Setelah 20 menit menunggu, sosok mungil Luhan keluar dari ruang dosen dan terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berada disana bersama dengan teman kekasihnya –Sehun–

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Luhan. Mata cantiknya membulat lucu.

Baekhyun segera mendekati Luhan dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"_Eonni, _aku ingin minta maaf untuk yang kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kondisi jadi aku terus mengoceh tidak jelas. _Jeongmal mianhae", _ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"_Gwaenchana, _Baekkie_. _Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin membentakmu. Aku seharusnya bisa mengendalikan emosiku"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihat dua sahabat itu berpelukan.

Baekhyun juga tersenyum bahagia dalam dekapan Luhan. Rasanya benar-benar ringan setelah mendapat maaf dari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita ke kampusku ya? Aku ingin bertemu Joonmyeon _hyung. _Walaupun aku tidak tahu sekarang ia dimana", kata Chanyeol.

Sekarang ia dan Baekhyun sedang berada dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Mereka menuju Fakultas Bisnis dan Administrasi, kampus Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan untuk mencari Joonmyeon begitu mereka sampai di kampus Chanyeol.

Mereka mencari di seluruh kampus karena pesan singkat yang dikirim Chanyeol tak kunjung dibalas oleh Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Baekhyun ikut berhenti.

"Menurutku ia ada di perpustakaan. Sebaiknya kita kesana", usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyetujui usul yang diungkapkan Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di dalam perpustakaan dan mata mereka langsung mencari sosok si pria pendek.

"Ah! Itu dia!", Chanyeol memekik girang begitu menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari.

Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk mendekati Joonmyeon yang duduk di sudut perpustakaan.

Awalnya Baekhyun kaget karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggandengnya. Baekhyun merasa ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutnya begitu kulit putih Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya.

Sensasi aneh itu juga dirasakan oleh Chanyeol...

.

.

"_Hyung!", _sapa Chanyeol begitu sampai di depan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mendongak dan sedikit membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa?", tanya Joonmyeon. Sedikit terkejut karena melihat mahasiswa bandel seperti Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada di perpustakaan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf _hyung. _Hari Minggu kemari aku mengacak-acak kamarmu dan mengganggumu", ucap Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Heei..ada apa denganmu, anak nakal? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta maaf begini? Apa gara-gara bentakanku kemarin?", tanya Joonmyeon.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah padamu. Harusnya aku menegurmu dengan halus. Bukan malah membentakmu", imbuh Joonmyeon sembari menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

Chanyeol senang karena Joonmyeon memaafkan kesalahannya.

Baekhyun juga turut senang melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja. Aku lelah hari ini", ucap Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan pelan menuju halaman parkir kampus Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo. _Besok kau ada kuliah? Aku besok _free", _kata Chanyeol.

"Aku juga _free"_

"Baiklah. Besok jam 9 pagi aku menjemputmu di rumahmu. Kita lebih baik ke rumah sepupumu. Kau bilang ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan besok?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lemas. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, Chanyeol melangkah lebih cepat hingga berada di depan Baekhyun.

Saat sudah berada tepat di depan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjongkok. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

"Ayo naik. Jarak ke halaman parkir masih jauh", bujuk Chanyeol yang masih terus berjongkok.

Baekhyun masih diam. Ia masih terkejut melihat perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu apa lagi? _Kajja!"_

Mendengar perintah Chanyeol yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun segera naik ke punggung Chanyeol. Walaupun aslinya Baekhyun malu karena mereka masih ada di wilayah kampus.

Tapi mereka beruntung karena suasana kampus saat itu sedang sepi.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan saat ia sudah berada di atas punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tampak tersenyum puas.

"Kau berat juga ya? Hahaha"

Perkataan Chanyeol dihadiahi pukulan manis oleh Baekhyun di kepalanya.

Perjalanan menuju halaman parkir terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menikmati _moment _berharga itu.

Menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang berdetak tak wajar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun tampak bersemangat pagi ini.

Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin meja riasnya.

Ia tampak sedikit berbeda pagi ini.

Gaun selutut berwarna _peach _tampak cocok di tubuh putihnya.

Rambutnya diikat tinggi dan memamerkan leher jenjang mulusnya.

Oh.._make up _nya juga sangat cantik hari ini.

Apa ia akan pergi kencan?

Bukannya ia hanya akan pergi ke rumah Minseok?

Entahlah. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya gadis mungil itu pikirkan.

.

.

Langkah kaki ramping Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan semangat begitu mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegap disana.

Chanyeol tampil _simple as usual._

Dengan _t-shirt _putih polos yang dipadukan dengan _varsity _warna biru tua, Chanyeol tetap terlihat tampan.

Mulut lebar Chanyeol sempat menganga melihat kecantikan Baekhyun pagi itu.

"Err..apa aku terlihat aneh?", tanya Baekhyun usai melihat Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aneh apanya? Kau terlihat cantik! Sangat cantik!"

Dan Baekhyun merona hebat mendengar pujian Chanyeol.

Keduanya segera meluncur menuju kediaman Kim Minseok dengan mobil Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menekan bel yang terpasang manis di samping daun pintu berwarna coklat tua. Sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah Minseok.

Setelah menekan bel itu selama tiga kali, sosok Minseok muncul dari balik pintu.

"Selamat pagi, _eonni", _sapa Baekhyun dengan ramah.

Minseok tampak membelalakkan mata. Lagi-lagi pagi ini mendapat kunjungan dari sepupu 'tersayangnya'

Setelah menjawab sapaan Baekhyun, Minseok mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke rumah, dan menuju ruang tamu.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya karena ia melihat sahabat baiknya, Kim Jongdae, sudah duduk manis di sofa warna merah _maroon _itu.

"Jongdae-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Chanyeol setelah ia duduk di samping Jongdae.

"_Wae? _Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Minseok _noona", _balas Jongdae.

Minseok dan Baekhyun ikut duduk bersama dua sahabat itu.

"Ehmm.._eonni. _Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk minta maaf karena waktu itu aku sudah membuatmu marah", kata Baekhyun pada Minseok.

Sejenak Minseok mengerjapkan matanya setelah Baekhyun berbicara.

"Apa kau sakit? Tak biasanya kau minta maaf begitu?", tanya Minseok.

"Aku serius, _eonni. Eonni _memaafkanku atau tidak?", Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Minseok menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"Huh. Sebenarnya aku sangat kesal padamu waktu itu. Tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tenang saja"

"_Jinjja? Gomawo, eonni.."_

Setelah adegan berpelukan yang dilakukan Minseok dan Baekhyun, kini giliran Chanyeol yang beraksi.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu, Jongdae-ya. Aku waktu itu mengganggumu dan tidak membantumu mempersiapkan presentasi. _Mianhae..", _kata Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah ku maafkan. Tenang saja, Yeollie"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Raut lega dan bahagia terpampang nyata di wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di sebuah _cafe._

"Aku benar-benar lega. _Gomawo, _Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu waktu itu", ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau menyesal telah menjadi _Happy Virus?", _tanya Chanyeol.

"_Anniya. _Aku tidak menyesal. Karena menjadi _Happy Virus _berarti aku bisa menularkan kebahagiaan pada orang lain, dan aku pun bisa ikut merasa bahagia", jawab Baekhyun dengan mantap.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keyakinan Baekhyun dalam memberi jawaban.

"Kau tidak balik bertanya padaku? Apa menurutmu aku menyesal menjadi _Happy Virus?", _tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ehm..baiklah. Aku akan balik bertanya. Apa kau menyesal telah menjadi _Happy Virus?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang ada di atas meja.

Baekhyun tersentak karena perlakuan Chanyeol itu.

"Aku tidak menyesal menjadi _Happy Virus. _Karena berkat hal itu, aku bisa menularkan kebahagiaan padamu. Dan aku bisa ikut bahagia karena kau bahagia. Juga karena menjadi _Happy Virus, _aku menemukan seorang gadis yang juga _Happy Virus. _Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis _Happy Virus itu"_

Bibir tipis Baekhyun menganga karena tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol menyatakan cinta?

Benarkah?

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Jadi, apa gadis _Happy Virus _di depanku ini mau menjadi kekasih dari pria _Happy Virus _yang konyol?", tanya Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras.

Chanyeol memintanya menjadi kekasih!

Benarkah itu?

Dengan wajah yang merona, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_N-ne.._aku mau menjadi kekasih pria _Happy Virus _yang konyol. Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelah pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh Baekhyun.

Rasa bahagia menyelimuti keduanya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun, dan...

_CHU~~_

Bibir Chanyeol bertemu dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Ciuman yang lembut yang di dalamnya penuh rasa sayang dan cinta...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Just fluffy gak jelas kan?**

**hehe, mind to review?**

**thanks :)**


End file.
